


Libero(s)

by JustTay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Volleyball
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTay/pseuds/JustTay
Summary: Le volley-ball a toujours été leur passion. Ils étaient tous les deux très fiers d'endosser le poste de libero.Qui eût cru que le sport les amènerait à devenir amis ?Amis...ou bien plus que ça...





	Libero(s)

          Volley-ball. Ce sport a toujours été ma passion, quelque chose qui donne un sens à ma vie. Je mange volley-ball, je respire volley-ball, je vis volley-ball. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, je me vois avec une balle dans les mains, tentant coûte que coûte de la maintenir en l’air. Je me rappelle même m’être promis de participer à des compétitions d’envergure nationale, voire mondiale. Après tout, un peu d’ambition n’a jamais nui à personne. J’admire, non, j’idolâtre les attaquants qui smashent si aisément et avec autant de force lors de tous les matches que je regarde. Mon plus grand souhait est d’un jour avoir l’honneur de les rejoindre sur le terrain. Cependant, un détail d’importance m’empêche d’espérer toucher ce rêve du doigt : ma croissance ne s’est pas déroulée comme je l’avais prévu. Je suis ridiculement petite, ce qui est _vraiment_ handicapant dans la vie de tous les jours. Je me suis donc « rabattue » sur le poste de libero. Je n’aurais pas pensé que ce serait la meilleure décision que je n’aie jamais prise. 

          C'est la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui. Mon premier jour au lycée Karasuno. Je suis enfin dans la cour des grands. Haha, quelle ironie d'employer ce mot. 

         Dès que j'en franchis le portail, l'établissement me plaît. C'est vaste, sans pour autant donner l'impression d'être submergé, écrasé par notre environnement. Regardant ma montre, je me rends compte que je suis très en avance. Étonnant. Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'inspire un grand coup, repousse ma queue-de-cheval en arrière et m'avance d'un pas assuré vers le bâtiment où se situent les salles de classe. Je trouve la mienne sans difficulté. Je suis placée juste derrière une fille aux cheveux blonds qui sourit gentiment à mon passage. Elle a l'air tellement adorable, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille. Prenant les devants, je me présente. "Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Hitoka Yachi, me répond-elle." J'allais continuer la discussion quand quelqu'un d'incroyablement grand attire mon attention. Il franchit nonchalamment le pas de la porte coulissante, son casque sur les oreilles et l'air blasé par la vie. À sa vue, je ressens une pointe de jalousie. Grrrrr, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi grand. Il est suivi par un garçon plus petit, qui a l'air de constamment s'excuser d'être là. Cet étrange duo me rend curieuse. L'arrivée de notre professeur principal interrompt mon examen rapide. Le cours commence et je me concentre du mieux que je peux. 

          Dès que la sonnerie annonciatrice d'une pause bien méritée retentit, je m'élance hors de la salle, pour foncer droit vers les couloirs des troisièmes années pour m'inscrire au club de volley-ball. Je croise les doigts, espérant que le poste ne soit pas réservé par une deuxième ou troisième année. On me dirige vers la manager de l'équipe, Kiyoko Shimizu. Bien qu'elle semble assez froide, elle m'accueille avec un petit sourire. Elle est incroyablement belle. J'aimerais devenir comme elle, plus tard. Je me présente et lui fais part de ma demande. "J'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe féminine de volley en tant que libero. Est-ce possible ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-elle immédiatement. L'entraînement commence ce soir. Je peux te donner ton uniforme dès maintenant." Pleine de reconnaissance, je m'incline légèrement, la remerciant. Une fois mon inscription finalisée, mon uniforme sous le bras, je repars d'un pas plus léger vers ma salle de classe. 

          En chemin, je suis bousculée par un garçon à peine plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux relevés sont brun foncé, une mèche blonde les coupant en leur milieu retombant sur son front. Son ami, un garçon aux cheveux presque rasés, s'excuse pour lui et ils continuent leur chemin. Ce sont sûrement des deuxièmes années alors je me contente de ne pas faire de vagues, même si ce n'est pas  _du tout_ dans mes habitudes. Mieux vaut ne pas provoquer mes senpais. Je rejoins Hitoka-chan qui m'avait proposé de manger en sa compagnie. 

          La journée défile rapidement. Les cours ne sont pas compliqués pour moi qui n'ai jamais eu de problèmes de concentration. Je range mes affaires, les notes que j'ai prises, dans mon sac, salue Hitoka avant de courir vers les gymnases. Je suis excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'intégrer l'équipe du lycée. Par inadvertance, c'est sur l'équipe des garçons que je tombe. Celui qui doit être le capitaine semble surpris de me voir et ne le cache pas. "Je m'appelle Daichi Sawamura. Ça doit être l'autre gymnase que tu cherches. C'est juste à côté, sur ta droite. 

\- Merci Sawamura-san. Désolée d'avoir interrompu votre entraînement. 

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas." Rougissant d'embarras, je le remercie et me dépêche de quitter le gymnase, sentant le regard réprobateur d'un des joueurs dans mon dos. J'en ai des sueurs froides. Je me rends au bon gymnase, enfile mon uniforme dans les vestiaires et me présente au capitaine Michimiya. "Libero ! Super, l'équipe est au complet ! Bienvenue parmi nous !

\- Merci, Michimiya-san ! Je ferai de mon mieux !" Je lève le poing vers le haut, déterminée. 

          L'entraînement s'est bien passé. Les filles ont un très bon niveau, même si je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles sont toutes aussi sérieuses et passionnées par le volley que la capitaine ou moi pouvons l'être. J'espère que ça n'affectera pas nos performances en tournoi. Je quitte le gymnase avec le sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite de m'être intégrée avec autant de facilité dès le premier jour. Sur le chemin du retour, je rencontre par hasard deux garçons de mon âge qui s'entraînent sur un terrain vague. Le premier a une mine renfrognée et semble agacé par le trop-plein d'enthousiasme du second qui sautille partout, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant brillant dans la lueur du soleil couchant. Je retiens une exclamation de surprise quand ils sont confrontés par le géant de ma classe et son ami. Il y a tellement de tension dans leur échange que j'en ai des sueurs froides. Ne voulant pas signaler ma présence, je presse le pas et rentre chez moi. Sans grande surprise, je suis seule. Mes parents - récemment mutés - ne sont pas encore arrivés alors je mange, file me doucher pour enfin me préparer pour la nuit. Épuisée mais contente de ma journée, je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve. 

          *

          Le mois d'avril touche à sa fin. L'air se fait déjà chaud et humide, ce à quoi je ne suis pas habituée. J'aime l'été pourtant. Les semaines ont défilé à une vitesse hallucinante, rythmées par les cours et les entraînements de volley lors desquels mes coéquipières se font de plus en plus rares. Un soir, je m'en étonne. "Michimiya-san, pourquoi les autres ne viennent-elles plus ? Les préliminaires pour le tournoi inter-lycées sont dans deux jours ! On devrait s'entraîner encore plus !

\- Je ne sais pas, m'avoue-t-elle d'un air désolé. Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'elles viennent plus mais je ne vais pas les y forcer. Tu sais, Karasuno a cette réputation de champion déchu qui le précède et c'est peut-être ce qui les démotive. 

\- Alors nous allons prouver le contraire ! Et nous allons gagner le tournoi !" Elle rit et m'ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux. Dans son regard pourtant, je décèle l'ombre du doute. "Tu as raison. Nous allons réussir ! Tu as une sacrée détermination pour une première année." Touchée par le compliment, je lui souris. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été ni timide ni en manque de confiance en moi. Je sais qu'en tant que libero, je n'ai pas le droit de montrer une once d'hésitation. Cela serait faire preuve de faiblesse aux yeux de l'équipe adverse. Sur un dernier service qu'elle réceptionne avec brio et que j'envoie de l'autre côté du filet, elle me salue et nos chemins se séparent. 

          L'entraînement abrégé, il est encore tôt pour rentrer. Ma curiosité me conduit vers le gymnase des garçons où j'entends résonner les balles qui frappent sur le parquet ainsi que les baskets des joueurs crisser sur le sol. Jetant un coup d’œil à l'intérieur, la scène à laquelle j'assiste me stupéfie. Quelqu’un lance la balle au passeur – le brun à l’air sérieux – tandis que le rouquin s’élance vers le filet les yeux fermés. Et il marque. La passe, le timing, la vitesse, tout est parfait. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ce garçon à peine plus grand que moi puisse effectuer de tels sauts, on dirait qu’il vole. Une exclamation de surprise et d’admiration m’échappe. "Wow ! C'était génial ! Comment vous faites ça ?" Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je perds un peu de ma belle assurance. Je m'incline avant de me présenter. Sawamura s'avance vers moi, tout sourire. "Content de te revoir, je vois que tu fais partie de l'équipe féminine." J'acquiesce d'un sourire. Il s'interrompt pour invectiver ses coéquipiers. "Oi, soyez polis ! Venez dire bonjour !" Tous s'exécutent sans discuter, du capitaine émane une aura d'autorité naturelle qui m'impressionne. J’avais vu juste : Hinata Shoyo et Kageyama Tobio sont comme moi en première année. Le garçon aux cheveux rasés s’appelle Tanaka Ryunosuke (en deuxième année), le géant blond Tsukishima Kei, son ami Yamaguchi Tadashi et l’autre passeur qui m’adresse un sourire bienveillant Sugawara Koshi. À première vue, ils n’ont pas de libero. 

       Je pose la question sans réfléchir. "Vous n'avez pas de libero ?" Les aînés paraissent très embarrassés. "C'est... Hum... Compliqué, dirons-nous." Ils esquivent le sujet et se rassemblent pour reprendre l’entraînement là où je les avais interrompus, me rappelant sans le dire que ma présence n’était pas voulue. Je reste néanmoins jusqu’à la fin, assise sur le banc de touche. Quand ils ont fini de ranger, ils me proposent de venir manger un Cha siu bao avec eux. Hinata et moi gobons chacun le nôtre en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, ce qui fait qu’il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. "Wow, comment une fille aussi petite que toi a pu avaler ça d'un coup ?! 

\- Le talent, Hinata-kun, le talent ! Tu peux me lancer un défi quand tu veux, je répondrai toujours présente !" Nous éclatons de rire, ce qui fait sourire Tanaka mais ne déride pas Kageyama. La présence d’Hinata est solaire, il a l’art et la manière de mettre à l’aise dès la première conversation. C’est un peu le frère que je n’ai pas eu. Ignorant mes protestations, Kageyama et Hinata me raccompagnent jusque chez moi, le second nous laissant à mi-chemin. Le silence de Kageyama n’est pas dérangeant. Pour une fois, je ne ressens pas le besoin de le briser avec mon babillage coutumier. Ces trajets tantôt animés, tantôt silencieux allaient vite devenir une habitude. 

           *

          Nous avons perdu. Éliminées dès le premier match. Les filles n’avaient aucune volonté, je sauvais des balles seulement pour les voir retomber dans le vide. Humiliant. Pour oublier cette défaite cuisante, Michimiya et moi allons encourager les garçons. Ils font beaucoup mieux que nous, au grand étonnement de ma capitaine. "Vous êtes vraiment motivés cette année ! Dommage que tu sois la seule première année de l'équipe !

\- On fera mieux la prochaine fois, Yui-san ! Peut-être qu'en voyant les résultats des garçons, elles vont revenir !" Tiens, je ne m’étais pas attardée sur le détail qu’elle a mentionné. Dans ma vision des choses, le volley-ball abolit les différences d’âge au sein d’une équipe. Sur le terrain, nous avons tous le même objectif : gagner. Je reporte mon attention sur le match, mon regard se posant plus fréquemment sur mon homologue masculin que sur les autres joueurs. Nishinoya Yuu, deuxième année. Il est incroyable. Son surnom de « divinité gardienne de Karasuno » est amplement mérité. Mais c’est peut-être la fangirl qui sommeille en moi qui s’exprime. 

         Ils ont perdu. Le match commençait pourtant bien mais l’équipe d’Aoba Johsai ne s’est pas laissée surprendre par les attaques rapides d’Hinata/Kageyama. Leur capitaine, « le Grand Roi » Oikawa Tooru est resté d’un calme surhumain. C’en était presque insultant. Nous voilà tous de retour en cours, le goût amer de la défaite en bouche. Paradoxalement, cela semble avoir remotivé les filles. Tous les soirs, je m’entraîne avec encore plus d’ardeur, ne m’épargnant aucune réception même si cela implique de voir fleurir des bleus par vingtaines sur ma peau. Je reste toujours plus tard que les autres. Pour le prochain tournoi, un officiel cette fois, je veux être plus que prête. Je m’entraîne à servir pour faire en sorte de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Je sais qu’on ne me le demandera jamais. Le poste de libero est suffisamment exigeant comme ça. Sur une dernière réception particulièrement complexe que j’ai très sérieusement baptisée _Flashing Lightning_ , je m’arrête. Il ne faudrait pas que je me blesse en me surmenant. Épuisée mais heureuse, je m’assois par terre. Fermant les yeux, je m’accorde quelques secondes rien qu’à moi, le temps que les battements de mon cœur ralentissent et que ma respiration se fasse plus régulière. Puis je fais quelques exercices d’étirement. J’aime ce sentiment de plénitude après un entraînement, cette sensation de devoir accompli. C’est revigorant. 

          Je me dirigeais vers les douches du gymnase quand une voix masculine m’a interpellée. Me retournant, je reconnais Sugawara. Je lui souris. "Salut Sugawara-san ! Toi aussi, tu es resté plus longtemps pour t'entraîner ?

\- Oui... Non, en fait je t'ai entendue et j'ai été curieux. Ton service smashé et ta dernière réception étaient impressionnants !" J'en viens à me demander depuis combien de temps il m'observait. C'est flatteur. Soudain, une idée saugrenue me vient à l'esprit. "Dis-moi, Sugawara-san, est-ce que l'équipe des filles et la vôtre se sont déjà entraîné ensemble ?" Son regard brun se fait lointain. Il semble réfléchir, chercher dans ses souvenirs. Il fronce les sourcils, l'air très concentré. Adorable. "Je crois qu'on n'a jamais fait ça ! Je demanderai à Daichi demain !" Il sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je fais mine de protester pour la forme, même si j'adore ce petit geste d'affection. Sugawara est toujours tellement gentil et attentionné. Cela ne m'étonne même pas que certains membres de l'équipe et Kiyoko-san elle-même le considèrent comme la maman de l'équipe. 

          *

          Aujourd'hui, pas d'entraînement. Cela me manque mais me permet aussi de me concentrer sur mes révisions pour ce contrôle de maths en fin de semaine. Ugh, c'est la seule matière où j'ai du mal à garder le rythme. Pourquoi s'acharner à mélanger des lettres avec des nombres, sérieusement ?! C'est une vraie question. Je me demande qui a eu cette idée. Je le trouverai et lui ferai regretter d'avoir pris la décision de partager cette idée stupide. 

          Avec un grognement frustré, je prends ma tête entre mes mains avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. "Aaaaaaaaaaah je déteste les maths !" Heureusement que je suis seule à la maison car ma mère n’aurait pas apprécié que je sois aussi bruyante et m’aurait certainement réprimandé sans aménité. Bizarrement, je souris. Crier m’a permis d’évacuer mon stress et tout à coup, je me sens plus sereine et même prête à aborder ces horribles exercices avec une nouvelle perspective. Me penchant sur mes notes, je reprends mon stylo et m’attaque à la résolution de ces équations démoniaques. Le problème, c’est que je suis facilement distraite. 

          Regardant sans vraiment y prêter attention l'heure indiquée par l'horloge en face de moi, je laisse mes pensées dériver. Depuis quelques jours, les filles semblent avoir retrouvé leur esprit de compétition. Affronter les garçons serait une opportunité considérable pour booster notre moral en cas de victoire. J’espère que Sawamura-san acceptera ma proposition. L’inter-lycée… L’année prochaine, nous allons nous donner à 100% pour gagner chacun de nos matches. Nous allons écraser nos adversaires. Un par un. J’en suis certaine. Je déteste les défaites. Cela laisse une impression de travail inachevé difficile à oublier. Pourtant, nous aurions pu avoir des occasions. Nous aurions pu faire mieux. Nous aurions pu être des meilleures joueuses. Je le sais. La sonnerie du téléphone me ramène au présent. 

         Le ton enthousiaste de ma capitaine me fait esquisser un sourire. "C'est décidé ! Nous jouerons contre les garçons vendredi prochain pour un match d'entraînement. Sugawara m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi, donc merci !

\- C'est super Yui-san ! On va gagner, j'en suis sûre !" Elle émet un petit rire et me remercie encore une fois, avant de raccrocher. La bonne nouvelle me fait sautiller d'excitation partout dans ma chambre. Ce match va sûrement être intéressant... 

          *

         Nishinoya ne savait pas quoi penser de ce match les opposant aux filles. Certes, il ne les sous-estimait pas mais n’attendait pas beaucoup d’action. Quand Daichi avait annoncé la nouvelle après une séance d’entraînement, il était resté perplexe. Du moins jusqu’à ce que Tanaka évoque un sujet en particulier alors qu’ils ramassaient les balles encore au sol. Leur libero. "Hey Noya ! Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle de première année ? Tous ceux qui l'ont vue en tournoi l'ont surnommée 'L'ange gardien de Karasuno'. Apparemment, c'est une libero carrément badass. 

\- Oui, Michimiya n'arrête pas de me vanter les talents de cette première année, intervient Daichi. Elle aurait sauvé un nombre prodigieux de balles pendant les préliminaires de l'inter-lycées. 

\- Sérieusement ?, demande Tanaka, les yeux brillants. C'est trop cool ! Noya, on dirait que tu vas avoir du souci à te...

\- Quelle taille elle fait ?, questionne calmement le libero, en regardant son capitaine droit dans les yeux. 

\- Euh... Elle est toute petite. 1m55, il me semble." Daichi a l'air surpris par ce soudain intérêt et par cette question pour le moins inattendue. Un soubresaut fait trembler Nishinoya et il s'immobilise. La libero est plus  _petite_ que lui. "Heu..? Noya ? Tu respires encore ? Oh mon dieu, notre libero vient de mourir ! À l'aide !" Tanaka s'agite dans tous les sens, complètement paniqué, jusqu'à ce que Daichi lui assène un grand coup derrière la tête. 

          * 

          Vendredi. 

        Le libero venait de se changer et allait s'échauffer quand il voit la libero de l'équipe féminine déjà sur le terrain. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'étudier sous tous les angles. Sa taille surtout l'interpelle. Elle semble fragile. La couleur blanche et les détails noirs de son t-shirt mettent en valeur la couleur de sa peau, le numéro 9 et Karasuno écrits en gras sur sa poitrine. Sa queue-de-cheval haute dégage son visage et il jurerait voir ses yeux briller d'exaltation, un mélange d'enthousiasme et d'impatience. Très droite, le regard concentré sur la balle qui vole vers elle, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle est prête. Plus que prête, même. Nishinoya en a des frissons. "Elle est déterminée et a une grande confiance en elle, pense-t-il. Elle doit être très sérieuse quand elle joue." Aurait-il enfin trouvé une adversaire qui le surpasserait ? 

        "Karasuno, mettez-vous en ligne !" Les capitaines aboient cet ordre à l'unisson. Noya tend la main en face de lui. Elle la prend et la serre fermement, avec un sourire timide qui contraste avec la force de sa poigne. En retour, le large sourire de Noya dévoile ses petites dents blanches. "Bon match !" Michimiya sourit à Daichi, qui répond par un sourire en coin. "Compte là-dessus !, réplique-t-il." Ils se tournent le dos et rejoignent leurs équipes respectives qui s'étaient déjà mises en place selon la rotation choisie. Shimizu siffle le début du match. 

        Noya ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute mais l'équipe des filles était surprenante. Il ne s’attendait pas à un tel niveau. Leurs attaques étaient précises, toujours parfaitement calculées tant au niveau du timing que de la force utilisée. Les filles étaient vraiment des adversaires de choix. Michimiya marqua beaucoup de points, la balle frappant le parquet avec une force incroyable. Aihara, la deuxième attaquante latérale et as, bloquait la majorité des attaques. Qu’elles viennent de Tanaka ou d’Asahi, elle y parvenait. Et leur libero. Elle agaçait Noya au plus haut point. Elle réceptionnait tous les services, très à l’aise, même ceux de Kageyama. Elle était énervante. Les jumelles au poste central n’étaient pas en reste. Elles défendaient leur position sans flancher. Leur passeur de troisième année, Aoki, avait un sens aigu de l’observation. Face au génie de Kageyama, l’expérience qu’elle avait acquise au cours de ces dernières années compensait. L’équipe féminine de volley était terrifiante. 

          Les garçons remportent le premier set, un smash de Tanaka leur donnant le point de la victoire. Les filles remportent le second, grâce à un service smashé flottant d’Aihara. Pendant ce temps, Nishinoya et son homologue féminin étaient sur un pied d’égalité. Leur instinct et leurs réflexes se répondaient. Une feinte de Sasaki ? Noya la rattrapait sans problème. Une réception après un service smashé de Kageyama ? Pas de soucis. Facile. La libero envoyait la balle dans les airs, comme si ce n’était qu’une formalité. Et ce, sans se départir d’un petit sourire de chat satisfait. Elle recevait tout ce qu’on lui lançait. Noya rattrapait des balles jugées impossibles. Leurs regards se croisaient souvent, aussi étonnés l’un que l’autre par leurs capacités respectives. 

          Troisième et dernier set. 

         Les deux équipes sont à égalité. 26 partout. Yamaguchi entre pour un service flottant. Détendu, ou du moins en apparence, il sert comme le lui a appris Makoto Shimida et d'où il est, Noya voit les yeux des filles s'écarquiller. "Service flottant !, s'écrie Michimiya en se tournant vers la libero." Celle-ci acquiesce et se place dans la zone qu'elle juge la plus propice à la réception. Les bras tendus, la balle se pose doucement et elle la renvoie vers leur passeur d'un mouvement fluide. Noya remarque qu'un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres. "Aoki !

\- Shizuru !" Leur as s'élance et smashe sans effort apparent, à la grande déception d'Hinata et de Tsukishima. Leurs visages se crispent. Daichi fronce les sourcils. Il était si proche de l’endroit où la balle est tombée. "Pas grave ! Les filles sont fortes mais nous sommes encore plus forts ! Allez les gars ! On aura le prochain point !" Nishinoya et Tanaka poussent des cris de joie, ce dernier retirant son t-shirt pour l’agiter dans tous les sens. Sugawara, du banc de touche, le sermonne. "Les filles vont penser que tu es complètement stupide ! Remets ce t-shirt ! Tout de suite !" Tanaka se calme immédiatement. Kageyama s’essaye même aux encouragements. "Le prochain point sera pour nous !" Daichi approuve du chef.

          *

          Dernier service. 

         La pression est intense. La tension est à couper au couteau. Michimiya s'élance pour exécuter un service smashé très contrôlé qui est renvoyé en manchette directement à Kageyama. Sawamura est vraiment très bon en défense. Agaçant au possible. Hinata est parti avant même que Kageyama ait fait sa passe. Je retiens ma respiration avant de relâcher la pression, évacuant toute forme de stress. Je sais exactement quelle attaque ils vont utiliser. Leur combinaison super bizarre qui tient presque de la bénédiction divine. Je peux la rattraper. Je les ai étudiés de près lors de certains entraînements, c'est possible d'arrêter net la rotation de la balle. Concentration maximum. J'observe l'angle parfait de la passe, le timing, la hauteur de saut d'Hinata et son angle d'approche pour frapper. Si mes estimations sont correctes, la balle devrait atterrir précisément... Là. 

        Je la reçois sans encombre et la renvoie vers Aoki. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. "Aoki ! À toi de jouer !" Passée sa surprise, elle fait sa passe sans difficulté. "Capitaine !, appelle-t-elle." Le désespoir et le manque de foi sont perceptibles dans sa voix. Michimiya court vers le filet, saute et smashe de toutes ses forces. La balle retombe dans les limites du terrain, au grand dam des garçons qui nous fixent d'un air stupéfait. Le tableau des scores change, il affiche maintenant 26 à 28 pour nous. Kiyoko s'avance, nous adresse un bref sourire avant de revenir à son habituelle expression impassible. "Premier set pour les garçons, deuxième et troisième set pour les filles. Elles gagnent le match." Ses mots suscitent des réactions mitigées. Je suis tout à coup assaillie par les cris de joie à percer les tympans de mes coéquipières et les grognements de frustration et de déception des garçons en arrière-plan. On me fait des câlins, on m'ébouriffe les cheveux, on me félicite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents. "TU AS ÉTÉ FORMIDABLE !" Le compliment, bien que hurlé à seulement quelques centimètres de mes oreilles, me va droit au cœur. "Haha merci Yui-san ! Je n'ai fait que mon job ! Rien d'extraordinaire vraiment !

\- Être capable de rattraper le 'god-like' quick, c'est... C'est... WOW !" Ma capitaine est émue aux larmes. "C’est ton manque de vocabulaire qui est wow, se moque Chizuru." 

         Sawamura nous rejoint, ainsi que Sugawara et Azumane. "Grâce à toi, je gagne enfin un match contre Daichi ! Et on se connaît depuis le collège ! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien !" Elle me serre une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de me laisser avec les troisièmes années. Je lève les yeux vers eux, très impatiente de savoir ce qu'ils ont à me dire. "Félicitations !, s'exclame Azumane avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as été vraiment impressionnante pour une libero de première année !, renchérit Sawamura. 

- C'est une victoire méritée !, conclut Sugawara, accompagnant ses mots d'un sourire d'ange." Je les remercie. C’est vraiment très gentil à eux de dire ça. Pendant que je parle encore un peu avec eux, je sens un regard perçant dans mon dos. Flippant. Je n’ose pas me retourner. Haussant les épaules, je fais comme si de rien n’était. Je file dans les vestiaires pour me changer et rentre chez moi. 

          *

         Une année est passée, rapide comme l'éclair. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes à la remise des diplômes des troisièmes années. Avec les garçons, une amitié profonde unissait nos deux équipes. Nous passions toujours la plupart de nos après-midis et nos soirées ensemble, après les entraînements. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup appris de Daichi en défense. Suga m'a aussi initiée au poste de passeur, même s'il demande beaucoup d'énergie. Cela va me manquer. Les diplômés vont avoir moins de temps pour le volley maintenant qu'ils sont à l'université. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu au moment où je me dirige en soupirant vers les bâtiments du lycée. 

         Une voix familière qui m'interpelle et des bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille me détournent de mes pensées nostalgiques. Je souris, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agit. "Noya-san ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?" Il me fait tourner sur moi-même et marque un temps d’hésitation avant de répondre. Il me fait un grand sourire. Je dois avouer que le sentir aussi proche me fait perdre mes moyens, même si je mets un point d’honneur à ne pas le montrer. Seule Hitoka le sait. Enfin, elle m’avait surtout harcelée de questions depuis qu’elle avait rejoint l’équipe de managers de l’équipe. C’est vrai que sans elle, je ne me serais jamais avoué que j’apprécie Noya un peu plus qu’un simple ami. Entre nos entraînements conjoints où il m’a appris de nouvelles techniques – notamment la passe du libero aux attaquants, nos soirées films ou jeux vidéos rien que tous les deux, nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochés ces derniers mois. Nous sommes presque inséparables. De tous les membres de l’équipe, Nishinoya est celui dont je suis le plus proche. 

          Je constate qu'il a grandi de quelques centimètres et qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans son regard caramel. Je n'arrive pas à définir quoi. "Prête pour une nouvelle année ?" Il a éludé mes questions. Ça m’intrigue. Je hoche la tête et commence à sautiller gaiement tout en lui parlant de tout ce qu’on va pouvoir faire cette année. On aurait pu penser qu’être en deuxième année m’aurait fait mûrir mais non. Nishinoya rit et me répond avec le même enthousiasme, fidèle à lui-même. Tout était peut-être simplement dans mon imagination. Hitoka nous rejoint, ainsi qu’Hinata et Kageyama. Je leur fais un petit signe de la main et bavarde un peu avec eux. Enfin, j’écoute surtout Hinata qui a l’air d’avoir un nombre incalculable d’histoires à raconter. Noya passe un bras autour de mes épaules – ce qui ne suscite aucune réaction chez mes camarades – et nous accompagne jusqu’à nos classes avant de partir et de rejoindre la sienne. 

          Les heures semblent s'étirer à l'infini. Je tape du pied nerveusement, tout en regardant l'horloge en face de moi. Plus que cinq minutes. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que débite la prof d'anglais, bien que ce soit ma matière préférée. La sonnerie, enfin, extirpe mes camarades de leur léthargie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rangé mes affaires aussi rapidement. Sans attendre ni Hitoka, ni Tsukishima, je m'élance hors de la salle. En chemin, je suis rattrapée par Hinata et Kageyama. Il nous suffit d'un regard échangé pour qu'on fasse la course jusqu'aux gymnases. Évidemment, c'est moi qui gagne. 

         Une fois arrivée, je découvre qui a été désignée capitaine. Sans surprise, c'est Rinko qui a pris la place de Michimiya. Elle n'a pas la même énergie mais elle sait nous encourager et nous motiver quand il le faut. Je remarque qu'il y a plusieurs premières années qui semblent un peu effrayées. Je leur fais mon sourire le plus rassurant. Elles me répondent timidement. Je ne suis pourtant pas impressionnante et je n'ai pas du tout l'aura intimidante d'une senpai. D'ailleurs, je pourrais passer pour une première année si on s'arrête à ma taille. Elles sont toutes plus grandes que moi, ce qui est pour le moins embarrassant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un fait surprenant en soi. 

        L'entraînement démarre en douceur, avec quelques échauffements, services et réceptions. Certaines premières années sont très douées et effectuent des services très puissants. Dommage qu'elles manquent de contrôle. "Miura, entame ta course dès que tu as lancé la balle. Ça t'évitera les quelques secondes de flottement que tu pourras utiliser pour ton saut après. Et ça te permettra de mieux visualiser le terrain de l'autre côté pour éviter la défense adverse et contrôler la trajectoire de ton service pour que la balle retombe là où tu veux. Tu as compris ?" Elle acquiesce vigoureusement du chef, avec un sourire radieux. Elle imite un petit salut militaire. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferai comme ça ! Merci, senpai !" Je rougis à l'honorifique. Il va falloir m'y habituer, j'imagine. Nous continuons avec quelques attaques et feintes pendant encore une demi-heure. Je ne me ménage pas, la défense étant ma spécialité. Nous terminons la séance avec quelques blocs avant de nous étirer. Nous nettoyons et rangeons le gymnase. Je ramasse quelques balles restées au sol et les lance dans le panier. Deux premières années décrochent, plient et vont remettre le filet dans le local avant de me dire au revoir de la main. Je suis la dernière à partir, clés en main. 

         Senpai... Je pense encore à ce mot sur le chemin du retour. Je me rappelle de l'expression de joie pure sur le visage de Noya quand je l'avais interpellé dans la cour en l'appelant Noya-senpai. Je souris à ce souvenir. C'était il y a quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Tanaka était vert de jalousie. En passant devant le gymnase des garçons, une voix m'interpelle. Comme par hasard, Nishinoya est soudainement face à moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a déjà son sac de sport à l'épaule et une serviette autour du cou. "Oh Noya-san ! L'entraînement est fini pour vous aussi ?

- Oui ! Et j'ai pensé que je pourrais te raccompagner jusque chez toi, si tu le veux !

- Ça me ferait très plaisir ! Merci d'y avoir pensé !" Je lui souris et nous commençons à marcher, avec une synchronisation quasi parfaite.

        Avec enthousiasme, je parle de ma séance d'entraînement avec les filles et des nouvelles têtes très prometteuses. Ses réactions sont laconiques : de simples « hum » et « oui » occasionnels. Noya est calme et silencieux, ce qui est très inhabituel. Ce n'est jamais moi qui entretiens la conversation quand il est avec moi. Nous avons de vrais échanges... Aujourd'hui, Nishinoya m'a l'air tout aussi pensif que ce matin et cela m'inquiète. Autant aborder le sujet maintenant. "Noya-senpai ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Ses yeux semblent vagabonder sur ce qui nous entoure avant de se tourner vers moi. Je suis surprise par son sérieux et l'intensité de son regard caramel. Il n’a même pas réagi à l’honorifique qu’il aime tant. "Noya-senpai ?

- C’est ma dernière année à Karasuno. 

\- Oui et..?" Je laisse échapper un rire gêné. Je ne suis pas sûre de voir où il veut en venir. Nous avançons encore de quelques pas avant d’apercevoir ma maison. 

          *

          Nishinoya ralentit la cadence. Il veut rester plus longtemps avec elle. Il n’a jamais su comment s’y prendre avec les filles, surtout quand il était confronté à l’indifférence de Shimizu. Il se donne toujours un air confiant mais en vérité, il lui arrive d’être nerveux. Au début, il n’avait pas compris pourquoi la libero des filles lui faisait autant d’effet. Il avait même dû demander conseil à Sugawara qui avait simplement éclaté de rire quand il lui avait tout raconté. Le passeur lui avait donné quelques conseils et l’avait encouragé. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi sérieux aujourd’hui. Il allait enfin se confesser, avouer ce qu’il ressentait. Mais c’est loin d’être facile d’aborder un sujet aussi sensible. Elle a l’air d’hésiter à rentrer, s’appuie contre la porte d’entrée. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Elle semble attendre quelque chose. Noya déglutit, la gorge serrée. "Bon, je suis arrivée... À demain, Noya-san !" Elle fait volte-face. 

         Comme s'il revenait soudainement à la réalité, il la retient par le poignet. Elle sursaute et écarquille les yeux. "Noya-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Sa respiration s’accélère, Nishinoya sent son cœur battre à toute vitesse. De sa main libre, il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour calmer ses nerfs. "J-je voulais te dire… Wow, c’est embarrassant... J-je me mets m-même à bégayer hahaha…" Elle lève une main en signe d’apaisement et lui sourit. Il ne peut s’empêcher de la fixer longuement. Elle est tellement belle qu’il en a le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux détachés retombent sur ses épaules, la faisant paraître encore plus jeune qu’elle ne l’est. Ses yeux brillent dans la pâle lueur de la lune. Noya a l’impression d’être dans un shōjo. "Je suis amoureux de toi." Ça y est, il l’a dit. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant et lâche son poignet, persuadé qu’elle va le rejeter. Il est surpris par son rire léger. Même son rire est mélodieux. "Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi, Noya. Mais j’ai eu peur de te le dire." Une étreinte légère mais ferme le fait rouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Sans hésitation, il l’enlace et la serre contre lui. Il est enfin apaisé. Il aime cette sensation de plénitude quand il la tient dans ses bras. Il pourrait s’y habituer. 

          La voix de la libero le tire de ses pensées. "Bonne nuit, Yuu." La sensation de ses lèvres sur sa joue le transporte de joie et il lui offre un sourire heureux qu’elle lui rend avec autant d’enthousiasme et de sincérité. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey !
> 
> Voilà, c'est le premier OS que j'ai écrit pour Haikyuu depuis que je suis entrée dans la fandom. Et j'ai choisi Noya en principal. (ne me demandez pas pourquoi lol, j'ai juste été inspirée)   
> C'est la première fois que j'écris un perso x lecteur donc c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais de nom ou de précision sur le physique du lecteur. :)
> 
> Pardon pour la petite incohérence de Tsukki dans la même classe que Yachi, ignorez ce détail ahah.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! (qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs d'ailleurs !) 
> 
> *
> 
> Les personnages d'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Furudate Haruichi.   
> Seule l'intrigue est issue de mon imagination. 
> 
> Much love. ♥


End file.
